


【昊磊昀|甜奶|搂腰】三角关系

by PromiseXu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Imprisonment, Incontinence, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseXu/pseuds/PromiseXu
Summary: 小孩子才做选择，我全都要。
Relationships: Liu Haoran/Zhang Ruoyun, Wu Lei/Zhang Ruoyun
Kudos: 58





	【昊磊昀|甜奶|搂腰】三角关系

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及3P/囚禁/轻微黑化/失禁/dirty talk，不接受慎入  
> 万字长车，文笔仍然墨迹，想看车直接拉到文章1/4处

张若昀已经很多天没有联系他了。

刘昊然当然知道他在哪里。

今年春晚，那个小品之后，他便失去了张若昀的消息。

不用想也知道，他肯定在吴磊那边。自从他们仨相识，就真的像构成了一个三角形，稳定且锐利。

“他在你那儿。”

刘昊然终于打通吴磊的电话，语气冷厉。他实在想不通，就算是在吴磊那里，总不至于一个电话一条微信都不能给自己回。

吴磊冷笑的声音顺着电波传来，莫名阴骛。

“你说话啊！若昀呢？！”刘昊然终于怒吼出声，这一切都太过反常，让他一颗心高悬着。

张若昀就是他的定心丸。

“你可真是咱哥的一条忠犬。”吴磊终于有了回应，伴随着背景里哗啦啦铁链碰撞的声音。

“你让若昀听电话！！”

“好啊，我让他跟你打招呼。”吴磊的声音变得遥远，仿佛是把电话拿开了。“哥，来，跟你的小柴犬打声招呼。”

刘昊然握住手机的手指绷紧了，他摒着气，轻声说：“若昀？”

“唔…嗯！”电话那边的人没有回应他，却发出了似啜泣似求饶的闷哼声，伴着令人脸红心跳的粗重喘息。

刘昊然目眦欲裂，只觉得心脏被人捏碎了撒在地上，甚或狠狠踩上了几脚。他快速运了几口气，尽量让声音不那么颤抖，“你他妈又发什么疯？”

“我发什么疯？？”吴磊的声音又贴近了话筒，略带些疯狂，“刘昊然这都要怪你！明明之前我们都是一样的，你为什么要打破这个平衡？！”铁链声再一次哗啦啦响起，那边传来一声饱含着痛苦的哽咽。

“你别折腾他！你听到没有！”刘昊然眼前已经一阵阵发黑，他不得不蹲下身子。狂怒和无力感已经要把他吞没了。

“呵，哥又在求我肏他了。五点，我家见。”吴磊丝毫不管刘昊然的怒意，轻描淡写地留下一句话便挂了电话。

刘昊然颓力地坐倒在地上，咬着指甲沉思，他们三个人出这种事儿，如果报警的话影响太大了，刘昊然始终不愿意见到那没心没肺的男人受任何伤害。下定决心般的，他急匆匆取了车钥匙摔门而去。

吴磊挂了电话，目光深邃地注视着床上一丝不挂，意识混乱的男人，思绪回到春晚彩排的那段时间。

张若昀的改变，他总是可以第一时间发现。

更何况，这改变是发生在对自己的态度上。

以前的张若昀，话不到三句就开始盒盒盒笑着开车。每次都把自己逗得恼羞成怒，他却一副过来人的态度说什么在座的都是弟弟。他也总是无底线的宠着自己，甚至是放任自己，对自己搭肩搂腰一类占便宜的行为也未曾抗拒过。

但是这次见面，一切都变了。

他会在盒盒盒开了几句车之后突然想到什么似的有些羞赧地止住话头，会在自己搭着他肩膀的时候不太自在的走开，会在休息时抱着手机出去打很久的电话，有时甚至会红着脸回来。

他也总是会穿高领的毛衣。隐藏着某些不可告人的秘密，却不知那紧身的毛衣如何勾勒出他丰满的乳房。

吴磊没有询问这一切的原因，他确实有几个怀疑对象。只需要稍微查一查行程安排，就能知道那人是谁。

年底到处跑宣传很忙吧，刘昊然。他磨着后槽牙，阴冷的心房里慢慢生出一个剧毒的计划。

这计划也非常简单。

演出结束，他们总是要聚一聚的。

张若昀其人，也是非常爱喝酒的。

只需要一点点添加物，男人就可以醉倒在自己怀里任人摆布。吴磊再借着关系好的由头，送他回家就好了。

只不过回的是自己家，没什么区别。

计划进行的非常顺利。

张若昀此刻躺在床上，唯一“蔽体”的，是阴茎根部系着的一条红丝带。他全身泛着不正常的酡红，时不时难耐地蹭着双腿，动作大时甚至有叮呤当啷的声音传来。

吴磊被这清脆的声响取悦了。

他轻轻抱起异常温顺的张若昀，轻声说着，“哥，咱们去洗个澡。你的爱人可马上就来了。”

张若昀哼哼着，却不知是不是在回应吴磊的话。

他正做着一个梦。

梦中刘昊然蹭到他面前，狗狗一般撒着娇，说什么若昀你眼中只能有我一个人。他正想回应，吴磊却突然出现在身后，搂着自己的腰说哥我哪里比不上他了。他左右为难，两个少年却突然开始较劲，自己的两个手腕骨分别被两个少年控住，疼痛感从手臂传到全身，仿佛要将自己的骨头捏碎一般。剧痛让他终于从梦境中脱离出来，他努力想睁开重如千斤的眼皮，却还是抵抗不住睡意，又陷入昏沉。

张若昀半梦半醒间，感觉身后的肉穴中被挤入了什么冰凉的液体，没多久，麻痒感便从私密处传遍全身。

他需要什么东西止痒。

刘昊然敲开吴磊家的房门，捏紧了拳头冲吴磊砸了过去，却在拳头落下的前一秒，听到了一声他再熟悉不过的哽咽。

他急忙推开冷笑旁观的吴磊，急冲冲进了卧室，却被卧室的景象震惊的杵在原地。

那是他相遇相知足有五年的男人。此刻全身赤裸的躺在床上，白皙的皮肤透着病态的绯红，艳的诡异的唇瓣有些破皮，下唇此刻正咬在皓齿间，发出难耐的呻吟。显眼的红痕从颈部一路向下，深深隐藏在臀瓣中间，明显红肿的臀瓣上满是牙印和掌印，丰满的双乳处痕迹更多，两个挺翘的乳尖上甚至夹了圆环，圆环连着一指粗的铁链，铁链另一端连接着足踝处的锁拷。他每一次扭动双腿，略短的铁链便会拉扯着乳尖，使他的动作更加失控。

刘昊然想过很多种可能见到的场面，却没想过会让他如此三观尽毁。他颤抖着手，不知道该先从哪里解放张若昀，只得尽量轻柔的打开乳头处夹着的圆环，捏住张若昀纤细的脚踝要把锁拷打开，在接触到滚烫的皮肤后，终于忍无可忍地吼向身后双手抱怀倚在门边的吴磊，“你把他怎么了！！”

“刘昊然，我只是做了你也想做的事而已。”吴磊的话轻飘飘的仿佛一个旁观者，语气中却带了点嘲讽。

“你放屁！”

“别不承认，你会忍不住对他下手，不也是因为看不下去他跟别人撩骚？”吴磊冷笑一声，将一堆照片扔到地上，那是各种角度偷拍的赤裸的张若昀，无一例外身上都或多或少有着青紫的性爱痕迹。

“你每次留下这么多痕迹，不也是为了不让他接触别人？”吴磊冷眼看着刘昊然颤抖着手捡起几张照片，再度开口，语气中满是病态的渴望：“你难道不想这样锁住他，让他哪儿也不能去，谁也不能见吗？”

刘昊然已经不知道自己是愤怒还是心疼了。他草草看过那些照片，扬起手狠狠甩到吴磊脸上，“我没你这么变态！”

吴磊生生接了劈头而来的照片，回味般的舔了舔唇，扯开嘴角反问道：“我变态？刘昊然，是你太不会享受——你不会肏了这么多次都没发现吧？虽然他自己不承认，但是他的身子可比咱们想象中的淫荡多了。”

刘昊然顺着吴磊示意的眼神看向张若昀，失去了乳环的刺激，男人似乎很不满足似的，骨节分明的修长手指按揉着乳头，口中甚至发出满足的叹息。

“你给他用了药。”刘昊然的声音变得冷静，冰冷的仿佛裹挟着冰碴的寒风。

“放心，刚刚又用了一点点而已，只是为了方便咱俩说话。”吴磊诱惑般地故意指了指张若昀涨得青紫的阴茎，“你不想知道，若昀哥能骚成什么样吗？”

刘昊然这才看到那条系在阴茎根部的红色丝带。

“你他妈有什么毛病！”刘昊然赶紧解开丝带，轻轻撸了几下那肿胀到极致的炙热，张若昀难耐地呻吟几声，小腹用力痉挛，却没有任何东西射出来，急得他呜咽出声，如同困兽一般。

“哈哈哈，如果不被狠肏，就只有这样——”吴磊话语中的笑意隐藏不住，他伸手，在男人微张的尿道口狠狠掐了一下，张若昀吃痛的拔高了声音呻吟，白浊猛地喷射而出，强烈的高潮刺激得他浑身触电般的颤抖，粗重的喘息夹杂着啜泣声充斥了整个房间。

刘昊然瞪大了双眼，只觉得自己快要被怒意燃烧殆尽了，他捏紧了拳头，终于挥向了笑的得意的吴磊。

“你他妈告诉我这到底是为什么！”刘昊然双目通红，拽着吴磊的领口，逼问着原因。

“我说过了，这都怪你，你不该打破平衡。如果哥哥谁都不属于，那我也可以不行动。”吴磊舔舔受伤出血的嘴角，“可是你想独占他。”

“那你就舍得他变成这样？”刘昊然不敢置信地指着床上因为没被插入仍不满足的男人质问道。吴磊的爱意他一直是知道的，张若昀对他们的态度也分不出太大差别，所以他们两个心照不宣的把这种爱恋当成了握在彼此手中的把柄，小心翼翼维持着生怕平衡打破，害怕自己会成为被冷落的那一方。但是他被醋意激昏了头了，他想让这个男人只属于自己，所以才会借着酒劲儿大胆的示爱，幸运的是，他成功了。

“你只是没到这一步，刘昊然。”吴磊伸手扯开刘昊然拽着他衣领的手，嗤笑道，“如果突然被疏远的是你，你不见得比我冷静。”

刘昊然僵住了，他一瞬间仿佛看到自己被冷落，被疏远，看到自己监视着男人的一举一动，看到自己痛苦的偷窥男人在另一个人身下欢愉，看到自己被醋意逼得癫狂，看到自己忍无可忍将男人禁锢，蹂躏，拆吃入腹。甚至，他宁愿世界上没有张若昀其人，也不想失去他。

他因为自己毫无道德底线的邪恶想法打了个冷战。

吴磊似乎知道刘昊然已经想明白了一切，他慢慢走向床边，“不来品尝一下吗？这可是为了咱们俩和好准备的礼物。”

刘昊然明知道不应该继续下去，可还是拖着步子向那个渴想了数日的男人走了过去。“你不必得意。你这样伤害他，你看他会不会原谅你。”

“嘁，不劳您费心。”吴磊翻了个白眼，他就看不惯刘昊然在张若昀面前装乖卖蠢的模样，明着是他哥的一条忠犬，背地里不知道憋着什么坏。

不像自己，坏就是坏。

刘昊然没有计较吴磊的不屑，他看着张若昀被情欲折磨的模样，又心疼又气愤。他小心翼翼地摸了摸张若昀滚烫的脸颊，却被男人捉了手，似乎要拿自己的手降温一般，在滚烫的脸上贴了贴，又领着按上了胸口。

意识不甚清楚的张若昀似乎不满意这只手没什么动作，便双手捧住这只手，一根一根指头含住吮吸，津液从嘴角流出，嘴里还发出呜呜的声音。

刘昊然只觉得自己的欲望快速充血肿胀，他抽回手，解开裤子拉链，掏出阴茎狠狠拍在张若昀脸颊，张若昀渴求的偏过头，伸出舌尖试着舔舐火热的阴茎，刘昊然却并不想让他如愿。他对张若昀生着一口闷气，如果不是他像只狐狸似的整天招惹，这一切怎么会发生呢。

“若昀…”他仍用阴茎拍打着张若昀的脸，龟头不时的刺入微张的唇瓣间，让温软的舌头触碰到敏感的前端，再随之抽离。见张若昀沉迷于追逐阴茎并不回应他的呼唤，他泄愤般地将滚烫的头端戳向张若昀敏感的耳道，滑溜溜的液体顺势涂抹在男人的颈侧。张若昀终于难耐地抽泣起来，伸手要去抓那为非作歹的东西。

“若昀，我说过要你看着我。”刘昊然捏住张若昀瘦削的手腕骨，张若昀有些吃痛地睁开迷离的双眼，雾气蒙蒙的眼里满是委屈，他反应略有些迟钝的眨巴着眼睛，撅着艳丽的红唇，“昊…昊然？”在少年的帮助下他的手终于抚上那滚烫的阴茎，那根占有过、取悦过、满足过、也狠狠惩罚过他的阴茎。身后一波一波袭来的瘙痒感在他碰触到熟悉的性器后突然爆发开来，绞窄着渴求少年的插入。他发出抽噎声，眼角鼻尖水润通红，让人更想凌虐他。

“昊然…好难受…帮，帮我…”

刘昊然看着男人哀求自己，狠狠舔了舔虎牙，仍极力压抑着嗜血的欲望，只将阴茎猛的干进男人嘴里。张若昀不甚熟练地舔吮着在自己口中涨满的性器，涎水不断流出，胡乱涂抹了整个下巴，使他饱受蹂躏的唇瓣泛出淫靡的光彩。

吴磊看着眼前的活春宫，心里醋海翻腾，可是也不得不妥协。完全失去和与人共享，他早就做出了选择。他双手覆上男人饱满的乳房，肆意揉捏着。张若昀的乳房挺翘绵软，却意外的弹性极佳，可以随意揉圆捏扁。吴磊第一次遇见他时，就忍不住调笑他的胸部为什么这么大。那时虽然还未成年，可是对性早已有了认识的吴磊就已经在脑海中意淫过无数次将他的双乳放在手中把玩的感受。

事实证明他的想象力远不及他哥给他的惊喜。

吴磊咬着后槽牙盯着那颤巍巍挺立起来的乳尖，张若昀似乎感受到灼热的视线，淫荡地挺起胸脯，仿佛在渴求着他的爱抚。他坏心眼地用指尖弹着那两枚红豆般的乳头，惊喜的发现每次弹弄都会惹得张若昀更加难耐地扭动身子，似有若无的用乳尖磨蹭自己没来得及收回的手。

“可真够骚的。”吴磊深吸一口气，尽力压抑着自己的欲望，只觉得这男人是朵毒蕈，最艳最毒的那种。

彼方刘昊然听到吴磊的低喃终于放过了红肿的唇瓣，看着眼前的少年仿佛被蛊惑一般俯下身子吮吸张若昀的乳房，惹得张若昀满足且放浪的呻吟，不满的啧了一声。较劲儿似的来到已经深陷情欲无法自拔的张若昀脚边，伸手捏住他的脚踝。

张若昀的一双腿生的极美，细长、笔直、皮肤白皙、线条柔美、手感滑腻。他甚至可以用一只手轻松的环握住他的小腿肚，曾经有一次录制明侦，张若昀把腿搭在自己腿上，让自己给他按摩。天知道当时他握着他细长的小腿，硬得只能夹紧了腿遮掩，恨不得当场就扒光了嘚瑟的张若昀狠狠肏哭他。

此刻，这条腿被自己握在手中，还未拆下的铁链发出清脆的碰撞声。刘昊然高高地提起铁链，用它冰冷的末端顺着张若昀的大腿蜿蜒着向上滑动。

鲜少见人的大腿内侧格外敏感，张若昀被带着凉意的铁链瘙痒，乳房也被人不停吸咬。双重刺激使他几乎疯癫，婉转的呻吟声难以抑制的不断从口唇中逸出，浪荡地扭动着胯部，肥嫩的臀肉随动作晃动，惹得两个少年更加难以自持。

吴磊被勾引到失去了力道，恶狠狠地咬了一口乳尖，不意外的见到乳尖上渗出小血珠，马上疼爱又放浪地吮吸着腥甜的乳头，惹得张若昀又疼又爽的啜泣着躲避。

“哥，你的奶子好甜，我一辈子也吃不够。”含着乳头的嘴里发出含糊不清的话语，张若昀摇着头，泪水流了满脸，不知道因为是羞耻还是疼痛。

刘昊然此刻正专心地在穴口周围啃咬。穴口虽干净却略有些红肿，随着主人的呼吸不断收缩又外翻，似乎在冲少年发出邀请。刘昊然看着那被反复疼爱的痕迹，只觉得心头憋闷，存了心不让张若昀好过，便用手指尖轻轻戳着那紧锁着的形状完美的花蕊，只见那菊穴一接触指尖，便仿佛绽放开一般，将指尖浅浅地含在里面。紧窄的括约肌吸咬着被他捕获的猎物，并不断蠕动着想吞进去更多。刘昊然只觉得自己的手指被吸进了一汪温潭，穴中的软肉吮着自己，滑腻的液体顺着手指流出，他还未有任何动作，那肥翘的臀部便湿了一大片。

“若昀，吴磊没有满足你吗？这张嘴怎么这么饿？口水把床都弄湿了…”刘昊然到底舍不得抽出手指，就着穴中的吸力狠插几下，惹得男人疯狂地喘息呻吟。

“你要干就赶紧，别那么多废话。”吴磊听到刘昊然诋毁自己，总算停止在胸部的动作。恶狠狠的瞪了呲着虎牙的少年一眼，急不可耐的脱了衣裤，一挺腰就把硬得发疼的阴茎送进了张若昀微张的口中，“哥，给你好吃的。”

刘昊然不理吴磊的搭话，瞅着手指抽出的片刻，改用两根手指夹着两条铁链的头端再次插入泥泞的肉穴中。张若昀被突然多出来的东西刺激的浑身一颤，张大了嘴想发出声音，却被吴磊见势直直插入了喉咙深处。吴磊感受着紧裹着他的柔嫩喉肉因为刺激性干呕一阵阵的收缩，爽的忍不住骂了好几声。刘昊然不顾张若昀紧紧绞住他的穴肉，毫不留情地一直进入到窄穴最深处，艰难地抽出两根手指，留两条铁链在穴中。

“若昀，看我给你做的尾巴。你喜欢吗？”刘昊然轻轻抖动着两条铁链，张若昀只觉得穴内有两条关系不和的蛇，正在自己体内缠斗，而自己的甬道作为战场，各个角落都被毫无规律的摩擦碰撞。这种完全的未知让他爽的勾起脚趾，难以自持的绷紧了下身。填满自己口腔的那根火热阴茎也适时地抽离，终于让他毫无顾忌的哭喊出声。

“咳咳！啊啊啊！！呃唔…不…”

张若昀在这种强烈的刺激下未经爱抚就要释放，却被刘昊然及时掐住根部，被强行延长的射精快感已经要把他折磨疯了，他痉挛着，全身仿佛刚从水中捞出来，无一处不是水润而饱满的。

“呜…放…”张若昀抽泣着，甚至说不出一个完整的词语。

刘昊然仍然一只手掐着根部，另一只手的手指尖恶意地刺入微张的尿道口，紫红的窄小洞口甚至急不可耐地吞吃着指尖。少年模拟着性交的动作浅浅地抽插着尿道口，陌生的刺激使得张若昀在射精的欲望之余，渐渐产生了强烈的尿意。

这种难以忍受的折磨使张若昀放下尊严哭喊着，“放…让我…让我射！”

刘昊然不依不饶地掐着男人越来越坚硬的阴茎，手上的动作毫不含糊，诱惑着男人，“求我，若昀。”

“求…求你！昊然…求你…”张若昀几乎没有任何的犹豫，这感觉已经要把他逼疯了，理智，尊严，羞耻，全部被抛诸脑后。

“不行哦，你可不是我一个人的。”刘昊然仍是不解气，这男人自己招惹的，自然要他自己承受后果，“我同意了，你的吴磊弟弟还没发话呢。”语气中带了点幸灾乐祸。

吴磊刚才为了两人的恶趣味，暂且放过了张若昀的嘴，可是下身实在被刺激的难以忍耐，便握了张若昀的手给自己手淫。此刻也停下动作，伸手在张若昀身上继续点火。

“磊，磊磊…求你…”张若昀摆着头，感觉多一秒都难以忍耐，“求你们…呜呜…”

张若昀哭的气短，模样既诱人又可怜。两个少年终于都满意了，简单交换了一个眼神，便齐齐专注的盯着男人，不想错过每一个细节。刘昊然拽住两根铁链，摇晃几下后突然猛的往外一拽，同时狠狠撸了撸张若昀肿到极致的阴茎，只见男人无声的大张着嘴，身子仿佛触电般猛的弹起来，阴茎剧烈抖动两下，便射出一股精液，直直飞溅到他的头发上，随后是第二股，第三股…十几股浓精将他的整个前身都湿了个遍。射精停歇不过数秒，略带些黄色的尿液便直喷出来。张若昀呜咽着，爽极地紧皱着眉头，半眯着的眼睛眼角微微上扬，色情的舌尖探出红艳的唇瓣，涎水不受控制的流下，喉结不时滚动着，全身都不停的颤抖着，整个人艳丽的仿佛盛放的红玫瑰，娇艳，妖冶，淫靡，诱人。

张若昀经受了持续不断的极致高潮，终于发出一声满足的叹息，粗喘着昏睡过去。

两个少年怔怔的看着眼前震撼的艳丽景色。

他们不是没有揣测过张若昀纯情的外表下隐藏着的肉欲，他们在娱乐圈这种大染缸中也不是没有听说过某某明星背地里如何淫荡。

但是那远不及这个男人此刻的靡丽。

张若昀因为快感丧失了意识，身体仍在高潮的余韵中，细微的颤抖着。淫靡的气息自男人周身散发而出，勾着两个少年的下体无一不胀疼的几欲爆炸。

吴磊舔了舔莫名有些干渴的嘴唇，弯腰想抱起张若昀，“我，我给哥洗个澡去。”刘昊然赶紧咽了口口水，拽紧了男人的脚踝，“我也去。”

吴磊不满的翻了个白眼，这人在别人家还真是不客气。

两人将张若昀轻柔的放到浴缸中，借着给男人洗身体的名义上下其手。男人并不胖，但肉感十足，手指只需要微微用力，滑而弹的皮肤就会出现一个浅浅的凹陷，使得两个少年每每失了力道，留下青紫的指痕。

张若昀终于在身后难耐的瘙痒中转醒。大概是之前那软膏的作用，现在后穴空虚的让他忍不住想哭。大脑虽然已经重新开始工作，却只顾着处理全身的欲望，丝毫不想刚才的羞耻。

好痒…好想要什么东西狠狠捅进来…

张若昀感受着两个少年在自己身上争抢着地盘，恨不得给自己全身留下专属的印记，却仿佛商量好了似的偏偏不碰最麻痒的那处。他只得难耐的蜷起脚趾，偷偷收缩着菊穴，却越缩越痒，也不知道是被吸进去的水，还是自己分泌的粘液，总之穴内涨满了液体，只怕一放松就会倾泻出一大堆。

蚀骨的瘙痒迟迟得不到缓解，让张若昀终于忍不住抽噎了一声。

两个少年这才发现他醒过来似的，关切的两张脸凑到自己面前，配合默契的装傻。

“哥，你哪里不舒服吗？”这是手指揉捏着自己一边乳头的吴磊。

“若昀，你的脸好红，生病了吗？”这是刚从自己另一边胸部抬起头来的刘昊然。

张若昀完全不清楚他们两个怎么会跟自己搅和在一个大浴缸里，只知道如果再没有东西插进来，他就要死了。

但是自己总以哥哥自居，现在要怎么说出这样的请求。

刘昊然呲着虎牙，手指若即若离的碰上不断收缩的穴口，穴口兴奋地张开想要接纳来者，刘昊然毫无防备就被浇了一手指滚烫的淫液。

“操，若昀你可真骚。”刘昊然按揉着菊穴周围，却丝毫都不插入，惹得男人发出难耐的呻吟，渴望的伸手自己摸向肉穴。

“不准摸。”吴磊眼疾手快地捉住不安分的手，扯过花洒的连接水管干脆利落地绕着手腕打了个扣。

“或许哥哥再骚一点，我们就愿意帮忙。”刘昊然故意拿起沾染了淫液的手指，色情地伸出舌头细细舔吮了一遍，“若昀哥的水又多又甜，再多弄出来点给我们看。”

“哥的奶子如果也能出水就好了…”吴磊似乎颇为遗憾的整只手握住乳房，囫囵揉弄了几圈。

“唔…不，不要。”张若昀双手被绑住，只能抬起胳膊虚虚遮住自己越来越发烫的脸，只觉得脑子又要被这热浪烧迷糊了。

“好吧，既然不想要，那我们就自己解决算了。”刘昊然颇为遗憾的扯过张若昀的两条腿，用他白皙修长的两只肉脚夹住自己硬挺的阴茎，上下撸动起来，“哥哥，借用一下你的脚，不介意吧。”

吴磊也摸着张若昀的乳房自慰起来，暗戳戳地用头端戳着男人坚硬的乳头，“可惜哥哥的奶子不够大，不然应该还可以乳交。”

两个少年放肆地享用着自己的身体，却默契的不碰自己最饥渴的地方。乳尖和脚心传来的酥麻快感不断叠加升腾着后穴的欲望，张若昀终于难耐的呻吟出声，可怜巴巴地皱着眉看着两个少年，用带了哭腔的声音小声嚅喏着：“想…想要…”

“想要什么？”刘昊然的挺动着腰身，泄愤般狠肏着男人的双脚，冷声发问。

“想…想要插，插进来…”

“用什么插进去？”

“呜…”张若昀咬着下唇，不想让自己淫荡的一面暴露在两人面前。

“快说，不说就含着！”吴磊作势要插嘴，张若昀只怕没了说话的机会，只好哽咽着回答，“用…用鸡，鸡巴…呜呜呜…”

似乎是过于羞耻，张若昀终于自暴自弃地哭出声。

可是两个少年还没有放过他。

“用鸡巴插哪里？”

“要谁的鸡巴插？”

两个少年几乎同时发难，张若昀被欲望和羞耻拉扯着，摇着头，仍然在做最后的挣扎。

刘昊然狠狠在臀瓣上拍了一掌，张若昀吃痛的收缩着臀肉，肉穴变得更加酥麻，里面瘙痒得只觉得要爆炸了一般。

欲望终于占了上风，甫一露头，就将仅剩的理智抛诸脑后。

“骚穴！骚穴要弟弟的鸡巴插！呜呜呜…”

刘昊然借着足交的姿势狠狠扯开张若昀的双腿，露出被紧紧夹在丰满臀瓣间的粉穴，一个挺身就狠狠肏了进去。

“若昀，我真恨不得肏死你。”少年赤红着双眼发狠地将阴茎劈入甬道最尽头，感觉着男人紧致温热的水穴，强烈的吸夹快感沿着尾椎直冲向大脑，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不顾男人肉穴的挽留抽出到只剩一个头端，又再一次用了全身的力气狠狠干了进去。

张若昀早在被进入时就已经大张着嘴如同渴水的鱼一般疯狂喘息，拖长了尾音儿的呻吟一声高过一声，配合着少年肏干他的动作。

吴磊见刘昊然近水楼台先得月，气恼地喂了一声，见眼前两个人陷入情欲无心理他，抓了张若昀的阴茎和自己的并在手心，一同揉搓起来。

刘昊然狠插了几十下缓解了一些积攒过久的欲望，终于开始用技巧深深浅浅的抽插，惹得男人的呻吟声忽高忽低，诉说着不满和乞求。

“谁在肏你？嗯？说！”刘昊然在穴口浅浅抽插着，逼问已经濒于失智的男人。

“昊，昊然…昊然在肏我…啊！求你…深一点…”张若昀舔着唇瓣，微微扬起的眼尾诱惑般的虚睨着身上作坏的少年，略带些沙哑的声音哭喊着，“昊然干我…啊啊啊！好爽！”

刘昊然终于被他勾引地失去了折磨的心思，大力抽插起来，双手却随着抽插的动作狠狠拍打着男人的臀部，发出啪啪的清脆声响。每一次拍打都惹得男人吃痛的缩紧了原本就绞窄的甬道，爽的刘昊然气息不稳，只顾着疯狂的顶弄拍击，不出一会儿就将张若昀的臀部和穴口凌辱的红肿起来。

吴磊听着张若昀的骚话，不甘心被冷落，也不愿意听两人调情，便存了恶意用阴茎堵住男人的嘴，趁着他失神便插进喉口感受深喉的紧致快感。刘昊然当然也不让他的奸计得逞，借着熟悉这具身体的优势，不多加寻找便准确的冲着最敏感的那一点狠狠顶弄。张若昀被强烈的快感刺激的无暇顾及口中的阴茎，只大张了嘴伸出舌头方便取悦吴磊。

“哥，你夹得我好紧啊…操！要被你夹断在里面了…”刘昊然不依不饶的羞辱着平日里高冷禁欲的男人，“唔…你里面好多水啊…把我的鸡鸡都泡肿了…”

“唔！唔嗯嗯！”张若昀听着这下流的话语，被灭顶的快感刺激地濒临暴发，臀部扭动，小腹抽搐，却被刘昊然恶狠狠的掐住了根部。

“不许偷跑！”刘昊然手上的力道毫不放松，埋在男人体内的阴茎快速的死命抽插，直把张若昀插得眼泪四溅。几百下后刘昊然突然猛的松开男人的阴茎，张若昀终于得以畅快的喷射开来，少年感受着高潮中剧烈收缩的窄穴，几下重重的夯入，忍不住也在男人穴中强力的喷射了一股股滚烫精液，刺激的张若昀本来已经射完的阴茎骤一抬头，又哆哆嗦嗦地射出几股稀薄的液体。

吴磊见刘昊然终于结束，赶紧拔出在张若昀口中肿痛的阴茎，刘昊然适时地让了位置给他，他提枪准备干入，张若昀却并紧了腿，泪汪汪地盯着吴磊，嘴唇颤抖着求饶：“不，不要了…”

吴磊恼火的狠狠抓起男人的两条颤抖无力的双腿，架在自己肩膀上，让红肿的菊穴暴露在自己眼前，吴磊瞳孔微缩，装模作样撒娇道，“哥，你这么偏心我会哭的。”嘴上说着惹人疼惜的话，手指却戳着紧闭着的穴口，只见穴口微微外翻一下，渗出一滴白浊的精液，却又夹着手指吞了进去。“撒谎，这里明明很想要我。”

张若昀呜咽着，却无力推开少年的侵犯。

“哥，把精液夹得这么紧，难道是想怀孕吗？”吴磊邪笑着将身子压向张若昀，火热的阴茎破开紧闭着的穴口坚定地插了进去，“那就看看我和刘昊然，谁能把你干怀孕…”

张若昀只觉得原本就被精液涨满的肉穴又生生挤入一个外来者，还未来得及再拒绝就被一个猛插撞得失了神。刘昊然按住张若昀乱晃的脑袋，将射完精后半软的阴茎插入男人湿热的嘴中，温柔的引诱：“舔干净，乖。”

张若昀的手脚连同脑袋都被控制动弹不得，只得被动承受两个少年在他身上放肆地索取。

“哥哥你好骚啊，喜欢弟弟这么干你吗？”吴磊身下毫不留情的冲撞着肉穴，之前被刘昊然射进穴中的精液随着阴茎的抽插带出，又被拍击在张若昀臀肉上，亮晶晶黏糊糊的一片。

“唔…唔！”张若昀被堵了满口，说不出话，只能用呜咽表达不满。

“呵，又撒谎。你这里都硬起来了。”吴磊狠狠弹了一下张若昀再次抬头的阴茎。

“唔！！”张若昀又疼又爽地含着刘昊然的阴茎发出模糊的声音，和着身下少年撞击他臀瓣的啪啪声。

刘昊然听到吴磊的话看向张若昀形状姣好的粉白阴茎，冷笑一声，“若昀哥可真是不偏心…”说完抽出自己又硬挺火热的阴茎，一条银丝从泛着水光的头端连到张若昀红肿的唇边，刘昊然不顾呛咳着的男人，恶意的将液体蹭了他满脸，“哥，你这样好美。”

张若昀的嘴终于得到释放，大口喘息呻吟着，扭动着脸躲避刘昊然的阴茎，鼻尖眼角通红一片，吴磊四处顶弄着寻找男人最敏感的那点，终于在一次狠插后男人的呻吟声猛的拔高，身体瞬间红了一大片，吴磊咬紧了后槽牙朝着那一点发起进攻，没几下就让张若昀哭喊起来。

“磊磊！不，不要了…呜…”

“刘昊然能肏射你，我也能。”吴磊动作凶狠，插得张若昀后穴水花四溅，臀肉抽搐着吸夹着少年的性器，“好爽…嘶…哥你要把我夹射了…”

吴磊慢下动作，改为浅浅地抽插，不想太早结束。

在张若昀乳房上磨蹭着阴茎的刘昊然看到这场面，顿觉感同身受，回忆起自己刚将张若昀拐上床的那段时间，也是每每把男人肏爽了，反过来也被男人吸得要升天。

但是这场面要让他不作妖那是不可能的。

于是他坏心眼的一手撸动着张若昀肿胀的阴茎，另一只手的手指暗戳戳的在张若昀穴口按揉。就着粘液的润滑，在吴磊抽离的间歇用手指肏干着男人已经撑到极致的肉穴。

“啊啊啊！昊然…别！”

张若昀被这毫无间歇的肏干逼近崩溃，哭喊着逃离，奈何浴缸边缘太滑，自己的双手双腿又被制住，如此反复折腾几次，只让两个侵犯着自己的东西插入的更深。

吴磊被气的狠狠掐着张若昀的肉臀，留下青紫的痕迹，恶狠狠的让他主持公道，“哥你看他欺负我！”

张若昀哆嗦着身子，努力收缩穴肉想将两个东西挤出去——哪怕只挤出去一个也好，可惜这只会让两个少年更加疯狂。

吴磊忍无可忍的狠插进肉穴深处，不想给刘昊然留一点点地方，然后就着插入的姿势在深处变换着角度磨蹭着。

刘昊然不满的啧了一声，要不是怕第一次三人行若昀承受不了，他一定要跟吴磊争个高下，哪怕两个人一起插呢。他翻了个白眼，终于放过张若昀的窄穴，不满的松开男人被绑住的手，挺腰肏进了男人微微握着的手中。

张若昀却被吴磊这磨磨蹭蹭的方式弄的不上不下，他皱着眉头哼哼着，却迟迟等不来少年猛力地肏干。

“哥，你不舒服吗？”吴磊发现张若昀欲求不满的样子，故意更细致的研磨肉穴深处，却每每避开男人最敏感的那处。

张若昀咬着下唇，泪眼婆娑的望着吴磊，眼尾绯红，鼻尖痣红欲滴血，欲语还休地张开嘴，却说不出羞耻的话，只伸出舌尖舔着唇角的小洞，发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

吴磊吞咽了一口口水，彻底被张若昀勾得没了脾气，终于遂了他的意猛干起来。

到底年轻，毛头小子一个。刘昊然看着吴磊表面凶狠，实际上这么快就着了张若昀的道儿，心底嗤笑一声。转而恶狠狠掐着张若昀的乳尖，拍击着他的乳房，看着那奶子透着粉嫩荡起波浪来，那乳头却鲜艳欲滴，硬得更厉害。

“骚货。”

刘昊然攫住男人还在浪叫的唇狠狠吮吸起来，勾着他不安分的舌头深吻。

吴磊边肏穴边凌辱着张若昀的双乳，看着男人的阴茎分泌出一波又一波的前液，加快速度狠厉肏干着男人越来越绞窄的肉穴，终于在一个挺身后让张若昀抽搐着全身喷射出来，感受到穴中灭顶的紧致快感，也被吸夹出股股浓精。

张若昀只觉得小腹在两波精液浇灌下变得饱胀难忍，只怕一个小小的动作就会流出来。偏偏吴磊还按着他的穴口，“哥，我为了你要断子绝孙了，你得负责给我生个孩子。夹紧了可别吐出来，敢吐出来我就再肏你一次。”

张若昀被少年的恐吓吓得夹紧了后穴。刘昊然却偏要再来掺上一脚，他借着浴缸滑腻的表面将张若昀的屁股转到自己面前，手指毫无前奏就插进去抠挖起来，另一只手拿着花洒冲刷着流出来的精液，嘴里还要挑衅，“吴磊弟弟你靠边站，就算怀孕也得先生我们老刘家的孩子！”

张若昀被突然的水流刺激的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，赶紧小声支吾着，“我，我又生不了…”

吴磊气极，也不理张若昀因为羞耻越来越小声的辩解，只扯了刘昊然的手，不让他把自己的精液冲出来。

“你烦不烦人！我就要哥夹着我的精液过一辈子，你不准弄！”

“你才烦人，本来就没你啥事儿。”

“刘昊然你别欺人太甚！”

“吴磊你才是得寸进尺！”

张若昀身体疲惫的不行，更被两个熊孩子吵的一个头两个大，趁着他俩不和，赶紧怂恿道：“要不…你俩打一架吧？”

刘昊然转过头来，握住他仍然硬挺的阴茎，拍了拍张若昀红肿的臀瓣，呲着虎牙，幽幽的说：“架是一定会打的，但是现在，你别想跑。”

* * *

次日午间，被折腾了一宿的张若昀终于转醒，只觉得浑身像被揉碎了一般，更过分的是穴中还埋着吴磊的阴茎，自己的手也被强迫握着刘昊然的阴茎。早早就晕过去的他不知道两个少年昨晚为了谁能插着睡吵的不可开交，最后身为房主加床主的吴磊终于赢得了这个不算殊荣的殊荣。

张若昀气是真气，一个两个的憋着劲儿把自己锁起来，各种折磨算什么事儿啊。这违反法律和道德的行为要是原谅了岂不是助纣为虐？

可是对比这股恶势力，自己实在是战五渣。

解决不了维权问题，张若昀转而反思自己到底是怎么就招惹上这俩人的。

想来想去，觉得大概是自己开车太多，把孩子带坏了。小孩子嘛，总有些雏鸟情节，把自己当成驾校老师和陪练对象，也是有情可原。现在当务之急，是解决这种不正常的三角关系。

正苦思冥想的档口，两个少年也醒了，齐刷刷盯着张若昀。和煦的阳光洒满卧室，给男人镀上一层柔和的光芒，肉呼呼的脸颊白皙透粉吹弹可破，红唇因为思考而微微抿起，整个人的气质温和而又纯洁，身上却满是青紫的性爱痕迹，淫靡诱人。

少年们看红了脸，吴磊甚至有些不好意思的偷偷抽出自己的阴茎，生怕破坏了这副岁月静好的画面。

可张若昀终于还是发现了两个少年的灼热目光。他清了清嗓子，一贯温润的嗓音因为过度使用带了些性感的沙哑，“咱们要不…”

少年的心绷紧了，刘昊然怨恨着吴磊横插一脚，吴磊气恼着刘昊然打破平衡逼他冲动行事。

但事已至此，他们后悔也没有用了。只得屏住了呼吸，等着男人宣判。

“要不，就到此为止？”张若昀以为自己说出来会很简单，但是这四个字一脱口，他就难受的仿佛胸口被人扎了一刀，那把刀还来回将血肉搅得稀烂。

吴磊仍然是笑着，眼眶却红了，只深深盯着张若昀的眼睛，眼中情绪万千，语调低沉地说着：“哥，我知道错了。对不起，你别生我气好吗？我再也不欺负你了…”

刘昊然却挂了脸，眼睛也不看张若昀，只是抿着唇气冲冲地发泄道：“到此为止？张若昀，你口口声声说爱我，说会只看着我，原来都是假的？都是骗我的？”说着说着，尾音儿就带上了点哭腔。

张若昀被他们一个两个搞得心乱如麻。心疼？不舍？还是依赖？他回忆着与他们的相处，那些总是自在的，安心的，甚至是喜悦的的画面，他总觉得如果他真的推开他们，没有一个人会真的得到解脱。

“哎…算了…我大概是饿了。”张若昀实在是扛不住内心的折磨，只得先妥协，日后再说，来日方长，日久见人心…

两个少年偷偷交换了一个得意的表情，在男人面前乖巧殷勤地抢着去做饭，却因为谁都不想让对方抢了功劳，刚结成的盟友关系便宣告破裂。

张若昀没发现两个少年的暗潮汹涌。只是恍惚而认命的安慰自己，罢了，小孩子才做选择，我全都要。

Fin.


End file.
